


He's my brother

by theaeblackthorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Dark, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Family Feels, Growing Up Too Fast, Hale Family Feels, Homelessness, M/M, Porn, Prostitution, Protectiveness, Sibling Incest, Vaguely Optimistic Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We had a deal!" Laura shouts. </p><p>"Yeah, sweetheart. <i>We</i> had a deal, that didn't include your little boyfriend there." </p><p>"He's my brother."</p><p>The guy leans over the counter, broken yellow teeth right up in Laura's face. "What's he gonna do, sleep here for free? Everyone here works."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's my brother

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is dark, but, I've been told sweet as well, which is what I was aiming for. Laura would never do anything to hurt Derek, and Derek is the same. Doesn't mean the world works out that way. 
> 
> Take the warnings seriously. 
> 
> Massive thanks to laisserais for the impressive beta! I made some changes after, so any other mess ups are mine. 
> 
> For the following prompt:
> 
> Primary Pairing/Character(s): Derek/Laura  
> Trope(s) Used: Incest, Prostitution  
> Submitted by: tzzzz (LJ) // tzzzztz (tumblr)  
> Prompt: After the fire, Derek and Laura are homeless and penniless. They turn to porn in order to stay afloat. There are a lot of things that can be done with werewolf athleticism/stamina/anatomy that will make them a lot of money in blackmarket pornography. Unfortunately, they are the only two werewolves they know so they have no choice but to do them to each other.  
> Exclusions: scat, noncon, character death

Alone. When the house burns they're left with nothing but the clothes on their back, their bank accounts and Laura's old Honda. All she can smell is smoke as she gets them both in the car and runs. 

The first time they stop there's a hunter on their tail within a week, a surly stranger asking about any new people in town. 

They run again. And again. After the fourth town, she takes all she can out of their accounts and sticks with cash only. After the fifth they realize they need somewhere _big_ ; somewhere they can get lost. 

New York.

*

The paneling of the door is digging into her side and it's nowhere near big enough for two, but she knows it's far warmer in here than it ever would be outside. Derek's shivering into her side and seriously, fuck this, New York in the winter is too much for even a werewolf. 

She shifts slightly, trying to find a better position—there isn't one. 

A violent shiver wakes Derek, and he looks around, confused. "Laura?"

"Go back to sleep, Derek. You've got work in the morning." He nods and buries herself in her side. Derek's going to have to find somewhere to wash and change in the morning, but she has no idea where that's going to be. 

He's been working at the diner for a week and already he's on probation; it's not their fault they can't afford to clean their clothes, that they haven't got more than two sets they managed to salvage. She should be protecting him, she's the alpha; instead they're dying in the city.

She pulls Derek tighter against her side and tries to get some sleep. She'll need all the rest she can get for tomorrow's job hunt.

*

Derek's job is only part time, and it's mostly tips—it's a recession, people aren't as free with their money--so even those suck. The car was only supposed to be a stop-gap solution, but they've been sleeping in it for, shit, nine weeks already. They don't even have enough gas to move the car, and when they come home one night, Laura exhausted from three back-to-back, under-the-table shifts unloading at the dock, it's gone. Towed. 

Shit. It's Laura that sits down in the freezing cold evening, the wind already biting at her cheeks, and cries. Head in her hands; she just can't take any more of this. 

"Laura?" Derek asks hesitantly. 

She's fucked this up; she had one job: keep Derek safe. Look at them. 

"Laura?" The scuff of worn sneakers on frozen sidewalk, and Derek's sitting down next to her. "What do we do now?" 

She can feel him shaking already, the house burned in the summer; they didn't hit the winter until after they had to make the choice between food and clothing. She wishes they'd saved enough for a coat. 

*

The ten-mile walk to the impound lot gives Laura time to think. She should have sold the car when they still could, the money could have kept them fed for a few weeks at least, but it's too late now. The impound lot's closed when they get there, just what Laura had hoped. 

A barbed-wire fence and guard dogs are nothing to a pair of werewolves. 

"Get what you need form the car," she tells Derek. "Because we're not coming back." 

She grabs the blanket they've been sleeping under, and steals a few more from some other impounded cars. Tonight's going to be cold, they'll need them more than the owners. 

*

Their alley's behind an Italian restaurant, which is good for the food, but fucking horrible because of the _smell_. 

"Do you remember Mom's pasta?" Derek asks, one night as they're curled into each other, the cardboard beneath them the only thing between them and the ice-cold concrete. 

Laura nods, trying to bury her hands deeper in her armpits; even they're cold. "With the cheesy garlic bread." 

Derek smiles, and then his stomach rumbles. She's sure they would have starved to death already if they weren't 'wolves. The recession means the employees barely toss anything.

Laura debates going to a shelter for all of 0.0001 seconds, the hunters know they're low on funds, they know they'd have to end up in one of them soon. Laura and Derek were hardier than a lot of humans on the street; they can do this. They can. 

"I miss them," Derek says, before rolling over. "Night Laura." 

Laura can't say anything, the words are stuck in her throat. Derek had said 'them', so why had it sounded so much like, 'you?’

*

The job at the diner fizzles, and the temp work at the docks dries up. There's not a lot of jobs when you can't use your social security number. 

She tries to wash in a public toilet, but there's only so much she can do. She's got an interview this afternoon, for a cheap car wash place and she needs this—they need this. 

Her interviewer's Pete, the owner of the place, and he can't take his eyes off of her cleavage the entire time. At the end of the interview he asks, "Any questions? Any last...bits to convince me to give you this prime opportunity?" 

He slides his hand up her leg and Laura tries not to shudder. Her stomach hurts, she hasn't washed in weeks, and... "If I do it, is the job mine?" 

The shit-eating grin on his face is like a kid on Christmas morning. "Oh honey, the job will most definitely be yours."

She fucks him on the sticky carpet behind his desk, while the team washes two cars outside. Laura tries not to cry, but she gets an advance on her first week's paycheck. 

The car wash is clear across town, and on the walk back to their alley she can't get the smell of latex out of her nose. She stops on the way and tries to wash herself down but it's no good, she just hope Derek doesn't notice. 

She buys them a pizza on the way and Derek's so distracted by that he doesn't even notice the smell. 

For the first time in weeks, Laura's stomach is full and her brother's actually smiling. It was worth it. 

*

They get below minimum wage, but how can she argue? They're all undocumented. The water's cold on her hands in the January weather, but at least they don't crack and bleed like her co-workers. 

Pete gropes her every day, and gets her to blow him. After a month of working there the penny finally drops—she could sell herself on the streets and make way more than this. 

She quits the next day. 

*

She doesn't explicitly tell Derek, but he's smart enough to figure it out. 

It doesn't take much walking around to find the type of hotel she needs. The flickering neon lights outside give her a headache immediately, but there's a sign that says they charge by the hour, and that's good enough for Laura. 

She haggles the guy down, she gets a permanent room; he gets a cut of takings. It's all fine until she goes to get their stuff, she comes back with Derek and the guy won't let them in. 

"We had a deal!" She shouts because she is so fucking done right now. 

"Yeah, sweetheart. _We_ had a deal, that didn't include your little boyfriend there." 

"He's my brother," Laura argues. "Derek, wait outside a second." Derek doesn't go, but moves a little bit further away, far enough for a human not to be able to hear, but Laura knows Derek still can.

The guy leans over the counter, broken yellow teeth right up in Laura's face. "What's he gonna do, sleep here for free? Everyone here works."

"He's only eighteen!" How can anyone want to pimp out a kid? 

The owner shrugs. "He doesn't even look that, and I've got lots of guys come by that like them young."

"No! Just me, or no deal. I'm pretty enough, I'll bring enough in to cover two of us. Derek'd be good for security; think of him as my pimp."

"No sweetheart, that's me."

Laura closes her eyes and breathes out. They'd walked for two hours to make it over here, by the time they make it back to their alley there'll be someone else in their space. It's going to be a cold night. 

She walks over to Derek and the bags. "Come on, kid. We've got to find somewhere else to stay tonight." 

Derek glances up at the news and his face turns determined. "I don't mind." 

"What?" Laura freezes, because of course that's not what Derek meant. 

"I don't...let me help, I can help." The weather forecast is on and there's a storm hitting town: five inches of snow overnight. 

She drops a hand onto a too-boney shoulder. "Derek, you don't have to, we've made it this far, we can last a little longer." 

"Let me help," he repeats, face grim and determined. 

The snow will keep away the curb crawlers. It's this or brace the storm. 

"It won't be forever, Derek. Just until winter's over. Til we're on our feet." It's got to be; nothing can last forever. 

*

The smell of sweat and come and blood and sex is so soaked into their room that it's nearly suffocating. She's not sure if it's better or worse than the smell of piss and trash that invaded their alley. 

There's a sagging queen in the room with stained, threadbare sheets. All she wants to do is sleep, but she knows she's going to have to turn at least one trick to keep them here tonight. 

"Hey Derek," she drags their last five dollars out. "Want to go and get us something for dinner?" 

He takes the crumpled note, that grim look is still on his face and she hates it, hates that they've come to this. "Want anything in particular?" 

"See if you can find a McDonald’s and get me a Big Mac. I love those." 

She listens to him walk down the stairs and she knows she needs to be quick. It only takes five minutes of loitering on the broken sofa in the reception area before she’s approached by a john. He looks warm, like he hasn't been out in the cold long; his eyes linger on her, and she smiles and stretches. Holey jeans and a worn-out tank top are a look, even if the look is heroin chic. 

He's in and out in no time at all. They fuck on the chair in the corner of the room, Laura desperate to keep the bed clear for tonight. He comes and goes so quick, and she's never been more thankful for premature ejaculation. 

The owner, Larry, gets his cut and she stows the rest in her pockets. The wind is really picking up now, but she opens the windows anyway to try and air the room. 

Derek comes back with the food, takes one sniff of the room and falls into a detached silence. She worries that this is how he's chosen to cope with this, and that's to mentally check out. 

It's a shitty end to a shitty day. 

*

Derek's first trick is a middle-aged guy that keeps his wedding ring on. Laura tries to tune out the noises, giving Derek what little privacy she can. After the guy leaves she listens for his steady heartbeat, so she knows he's safe. She waits a few hours after, before she enters the room, giving Derek time to regroup. When she does, Derek pretends to be asleep. 

She turns two tricks in the room that evening and Derek still pretends to sleep through both of them. Even when she hears his breath hitch each time the men come. 

*

"I need you to teach me to control my eyes." They're the first words Derek's said to her for days that aren't, 'I need the room,’ 'Your trick came on the pillows,' 'How much should I charge for...' 

Laura's trying to get some shut-eye. There aren't any curtains in their room, but she'd been up all night with a couple of frat boys and she's fucking exhausted. Her period's due and that's seriously going to eat into their earnings. "I'm tryna sleep." 

Derek turns to face her. "I need to know, Laur." He's insistent. 

"Yeah? Why do you need to know? You plan on having your picture taken?" 

Derek flops back onto the bed, stares at the ceiling. "Derek?"

"Thursday offered--" That's how they refer to the regulars, by their day of the week. "He offered me a thousand dollars if I shoot a solo scene for him." 

"Derek, you can't do porn." She says it like it's obvious, because it is. People might see it, which is exactly what they've been trying to avoid. 

"It's not-- I asked that. He says it's not a like an official company, that the things they shoot are... they're sorta…underground. It's not gonna end up on a shelf in some sex shop, just on a bunch of people's computers." 

"Derek, it's risky. What kind of a ‘solo’ shoot is it supposed to be, for that kind of money?" Nothing comes for free, Laura's learning that the hard way. 

He props himself up to look at her. "He wants to...he wants to choke me while I do it." 

Laura's breath catches. "Derek thats-- That's crazy." 

"He won't-- He's only human. He can't hurt me, and, I let him do it a little when he's fucking me. It makes it...better, like I'm not really there." 

Her heart breaks for her little brother. "If you're out he could do anything to you." 

"It's a lot of money, Laura. We could maybe move somewhere else, or-- I don't know, get some fucking coats, maybe something nice and warm. Hey, remember Uncle Peter's leather jacket? I want something like that, I bet I'd look cool in it." 

His laughter's dry and haunting and Laura hates it, she hates it. She wants her _brother_ , who used to be witty and sarcastic, who used to drive them all crazy with his basketball, and mom yelling at him to put it away in the house. 

"I don't..." He's her baby brother, her baby brother. 

"Please Laura, I want-- I just want something good to happen for once. This could be good, I just need to learn to control my eyes so they don't cause lens flare. He makes me look at him when we do it. I bet it's going to be the same with the camera." 

Laura takes a breath, then another. "I'll show you, but you've got to film it here, and I need to be in the room." 

"I don't want you here, I don't want--" He stops. "I just don't want you to see me like that." 

"I need to know you're safe, Derek. This or no deal." 

He thinks for a moment. "I'll have to talk to Thursday, find out if he's okay with it." 

"It's not his choice. He has you like this or he doesn't have you at all. Push back, Derek, he obviously wants you." 

Derek's voice isn't so sure as he replies. "Yeah, I guess. I'll talk to him."

*

The guy is grade A creepy, more than their usual clients because he doesn't seem desperate or lonely, he doesn't seem like he's here to get off and get out, he looks like he's enjoying himself. He looks...organized. It sets Laura's teeth on edge and makes her want to drag Derek away from him. 

"So you're his..pimp?" The guy asks, fiddling with his bag. It's expensive equipment to bring into such a shitty neighborhood. 

"You don't need to worry about who the fuck I am to him. I'm just here to make sure you don't hurt him." 

Thursday raises an eyebrow and Laura flushes with embarrassment; they've already agreed to the guy strangling Derek. "Permanently and outside of what's been agreed."

"Hm, seems fair enough." Thursday's quiet for a moment. "You know, you two have the same eyes." 

"So do lots of people, now where do you want him?" 

They get Derek settled in his too-tight jeans (they haven't been able to afford new ones, yet) on the edge of the bed. Thursday hands him his belt. 

Laura wants to ask what that's for, but before she can Derek's slipping it around his neck. She wants to turn away, doesn't want to watch her little brother like this, but that's not the deal; that's not keeping him safe. 

The chair is barely big enough for Laura to draw her knees up onto it, but she manages. It takes so much to not interfere when Derek pulls the belt tight, when he starts slipping his hand into his jeans. 

When it's over she collects the cash from the guy, cleans Derek up and pulls his boxers on. She curls up next to him and waits for him to regain consciousness. 

Something needs to change. They can't go on like this forever. 

*

Derek buys himself new jeans, and a pair of leather jackets for the two of them. Laura resists but Derek won't let her return it. "Please, let me." 

It's nice against the April chill, and Derek looks so fucking happy every time she wears it. 

The porn gives Laura an idea. 

*

The first two porn studios she calls hang up on her, but the third, a really gruff guy hears her out. She asks how locked down they can get their stuff. 

"Lady, that's not how this works. If you want to do porn, you're doing porn. People might see it. We take pretty good measures to keep everyone's details confidential, but sure, someone might recognize you. There's no shame in making porn." 

Laura sighs, it's not shame she's worried about. Just because it's been over a year since they last saw a hunter doesn't mean they're not still looking. Laura and Derek have never broken the code, but apparently that isn't worth shit to them. 

"We're pretty special," Laura finds herself saying, because fuck it, they could get some decent money out of this. Enough to get them out of turning tricks every night, her body had almost given up healing itself from the repeated abuse, and there's a deep-seated ache in her cunt that never really goes away. "You should give us an interview, a trial, whatever. You'll love us," she promises with bravado she doesn't feel. 

"You're jumping the gun a bit, honey." Laura hates all of the sickeningly cute names people call her. "Why don't you come down for a chat, you and your whoever, and we'll see where we go from there."

She jots down an address and hangs up. They'll be good in porn, a decent diet, along with the obsessive need to work out that Derek's developed means he's in good shape. When they moved in here in the winter he was nothing but skin and bones, but now he's filling out, growing up. 

When she tells Derek later he smiles. "I think I like porn, it's better than turning tricks."

"But, it might have to be with me, Derek. Are you okay with that?" 

He slings his arm around her. "I've never had sex with someone I like before. Maybe it's nicer if you like the person." 

That makes Laura drag Derek closer. "I don't... I thought there might some things we can do, as 'wolves, that aren't so easy for humans."

Derek nods into her neck, wrapping his arms around her and snuggling in tight. 

"We're more flexible and stronger too, and we can... we can take a lot more, endure more." 

He hums his agreement and she can already feel him dropping off to sleep. 

She holds him tight as she falls to sleep, and when she wakes in the morning he's still sound asleep in her arms.

*

"So you're Laura, nice to meet you." Chris is everything Thursday wasn't. He's still got this pervy edge to him, but he seems warmer, kinder. "And who's this?" 

Laura nudges Derek forward. "This is my—boyfriend, Derek." 

Chris looks between them for a second, taking in the dark hair, the central weird eyes, the same pointed noses. "Boyfriend?"

"What does it matter?" Laura challenges, because if she's going to fuck her brother what business is it of his. 

He holds up his hands. "No harm, no foul. Take a seat." 

The sofa's comfy—and wiped clean. Under the detergent it smells like their hotel room: reeking of old sex.

"So you mentioned you were, what was the word you used, 'special'?"

"D'ya want to see?" 

She settles a hand onto Derek's thigh, rubbing the worn denim. 

Chris looks between them for a second. "It's company policy to film all auditions. Is that going to be a problem?" 

It's expected, to be honest. Laura shakes her head. "Not a problem with me. Derek?" 

"No, sir." Derek's become a little stilted now that they're outside of their hotel room. She needs him to relax. 

"Okay, you two get comfortable, I'm going to get the camera set up." 

Once he leaves, Laura turns to Derek. "You're sure about this?" She changes the touch on his knee from sexual to comforting with just a little pressure. 

He nods. "They pay real money. Enough that if we get a few features we could get ourselves back on our feet." 

"I know, Derek. Just, if it becomes too much we can stop." 

"We stop and we have to go back to-- That. I don't want to go back, Laura." 

Chris comes back. "Okay kids, we normally do a few questions and then when you're ready you can start. Have you got your fake names worked out?" 

They nod. "Lana and Dylan," Laura tells him. 

"Ok, so, Lana, your accent is telling me you're not from New York. Whereabouts are you from?" 

"A tiny little town in nowheresville, Oregon." 

"Ah, and what about you, Dylan?" 

"The same." Derek's reply is short and clipped. She's not sure if it's nerves or just not wanting to be here.

Chris chuckles. "The same town, or the same type of town?" 

"The same town." Derek glares at the guy, which just makes him smile wider. 

"Ah, so we get a bit of attitude from you, huh? Why don't you two move a little closer." 

Laura slides over and throws an arm and a leg over Derek, staking her claim. It's easy to gently stroke the side of his neck, she tries to make it look sexual but the way Derek relaxes lets her know it's okay. 

"So, were you high school sweethearts? Moved to the big city together and thought you'd try porn?"

Laura smiles at the camera. "Something like that." She can keep this up, sell them happy and in love.

"You're a little antsy, Dylan," Chris notes. "Impatient to get to the fucking?" 

Derek shrugs. "Maybe." 

Oh, there's no lie there; she tries not to let her surprise show. 

Chris asks them a few more questions before he says, "And you're good, go for it, guys." 

Laura moves her hand onto Derek's face, carefully cupping his face. There's the slight edge of stubble on his face that she doesn't remember. He's grown up so much. 

She strokes a thumb over his lips and Derek darts his tongue out to taste. It makes her smile. "Oh, feeling playful?" 

Derek's response is to lean in and kiss her. It's only a dry press of lips against her own before he's pulling away, and it's kind of adorable. She chases him and brushes her lips against his, once, twice, licking along the seam before he opens up and yeah, this is okay. 

Laura can't remember the last time she kissed someone. There's something in the quiet intimacy of a kiss that she's missed with such a fierce longing. When she pulls back there's a look of determination on Derek's face, the same as when he'd agreed to sell himself. It made Laura turn cold, except...she slipped a hand down between them and felt Derek already half-hard and straining in his boxers. 

She's overheard tricks complain about Derek being soft often enough to know that it's not guaranteed with him, and she'd worried about it for their shoot. 

Leaning in next to Derek's ear, she whispers so the camera can't hear, "You okay?"

He nods slightly, short hair brushing over her cheek. She drops a kiss onto the soft skin behind his ear before easily flipping them so he's pinned below her on the sofa. 

Laura strips off her tank top, sitting back and watching Derek's eyes rove over her bared breasts. 

"Can--" he starts, lifting his hands before remembering this isn't supposed to be their first time. She nods her assent anyway. 

He cups her breasts gently, like he's worried about hurting her, which is absolutely ridiculous and she wishes she could tell him so. He's stroking her nipples until they're hard and wanting. "Harder."

There's a small smile playing around Derek's lips; Laura wants to kiss it off, so she does. Derek groans beneath her and yeah, she grinds down, rubbing her ass against his cock and he bucks up into her. 

"That good?" She stage-whispers, loud enough for the cameras to catch. 

He hums his agreement. 

"Hm, what was that? I didn't quite hear you..." She lifts herself up off of him and he arches up. 

"It was good Lau-- Lana. You're perfect." He drops his hands onto her hips and pulls her back down.

Derek's t-shirt is the best kind of friction for her nipples, dropping down for another kiss she finds Derek's smiling into it. She lets out a low laugh, this isn't awkward or horrible, this is _fun_ , maybe the only fun they've had in...a very long time. 

They strip themselves down, trading kisses that are getting rougher. Laura’s pulling away to shimmy her jeans off, and Derek’s pulling her back by the elastic of her underwear with a foot still trapped in denim. She chuckles as Derek catches her easily, holding her up with ease. 

"Nice..." she hears Chris mutters and she grins, this is what they're here for. 

Derek drops her so she rests between his spread legs, she runs a hand through his short bangs. She misses the way he used to style his hair back when they could afford product, but it's so soft now. 

"I wanna be in you..." Derek murmurs, kissing down Laura's neck. He drops his voice so the camera won't pick it up. "But I don't... I've never... You're going to have to show me how to fuck a woman." 

Laura feels a surge of possessiveness; she'd always assumed his first time had been before they left Beacon Hills, before the fire, not... Fuck. Mind on the game, she can't let her mood drop, Derek will pick up on it and they've got something good going here. 

"I think you should eat me out." She pulls away from him and grins at the camera. "You want to see him eat me out?" 

Derek's fingers slip under the fabric of her panties before slowly sliding them down her thighs; she rests back against the arm of the sofa and spreads her legs wide. The fact that Derek stops for a moment to smell her underwear would almost make her blush, except for the fact that it makes his eyes flash a bright blue. 

Chris taps the camera, muttering about weird lens flares and Laura nudges Derek's hip with her foot. "Focus."

Derek blinks and his eyes are normal again, he slips forward and carefully places a kiss on her inner thigh before running his nose along her cunt. It should make Laura feel wrong, it should make her feel dirty, but some part of her that's more wolf than human is pleased. Derek's scenting her, getting at the core of her smell because _he wants to_. 

The first touch of his tongue makes her throw a leg over his shoulders to try and pull him closer. Gripping onto the sofa, and fighting to keep her claws in, she stares down at Derek only to find him staring right back up at her. Their eyes lock as he leans forward again and licks a stripe along her slit, spreading it open with his tongue. 

Fuck, Derek's...she tangles fingers in his hair to pet him as he starts eating her out. Every time she gasps or moans he stays on that area, repeats the action until he's got it memorized. He's so into it that he drinks down every gush of wetness from her.

There's an edge of stubble just starting to show on his face, and the sharp scrape every now and then makes her want to grind down against him. He might not have any experience but he's sure as hell making up for it with enthusiasm. 

"De-D-Dylan..." Laura moans, tugging at his hair. He needs to stop or she's going to come. 

"Go ahead," Chris says from behind the camera (shit, she nearly forgot he was here). "You can come now, if you can do it again later." 

Derek stills, looking up at Laura for permission. His eyes are dilated and his face smeared with her juices and his own spit. There's a flush in his cheeks and a light in his eyes she hasn't seen in forever. "Can I?" He asks, and his voice is so raw it breaks. 

Laura can't do anything but nod. 

When he surges forward he doesn't let up, he goes back over every spot that had gotten a reaction out of her, his fingers joining his mouth to tease and tease and tease as she thrashes on the sofa. His mouth is sinful, she can't believe it's Derek doing this, her baby brother, whose heart is beating wildly as he licks her out, who's dick she can smell is already leaking pre-come. 

It doesn't take much more, she's never found it hard to get off, and as she comes she clings to him, as he licks her through it, and doesn't stop until her thighs are closing tight around his head. 

Urging him up with her feet she tries to pull him closer so she can kiss him, but he ducks away shyly. 

"Dylan...?" Why won't he kiss her?

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and looks anywhere but at her. Oh. 

"Kiss me?" She asks gently, pulling him slowly toward her. He tastes like her, like _them_ and she loves it. 

She indulges until she can't ignore the hard press of Derek's cock digging into her side any longer. She looks over at Chris. "Is there anything specific you want us to do?"

He takes a moment to think. "What were you going to do?" 

Laura shrugs, pushing her hair away from her sweaty forehead. "I thought he could fuck me, and then I'd blow him? Maybe against the wall?"

"For the fuck, or the blowjob?" 

"Both?" 

"Sounds good to me. Do you need a condom?" 

"Yes, please." She doesn't want to think about what could happen if they fucked without one. She'll never be ready for that. "If you use this, you'll cut this part, right?" 

Chris nods. "You can have a minute, if you want." He leaves the room.

"Thanks." 

Laura sits up and drags Derek with her, leaning in close, she wraps her arms around him. "You're sure about this?" She whispers. 

He doesn't hesitate. "I want you. This feels like home, Laura, being with you. I don't want anyone to touch me ever again, just you." His eyes go wide, like he spoke without thinking. "I didn't-- You can ignore that. I just--"

"Shhh." She places a finger on his lips, and he kisses it. "I like it here with you, too. If I could, Derek I'd never let anyone touch you ever again. You're everything to me, the only person in my world."

His face drops, and she gets the uptick in his heart she hears sometimes, when things are bad, or the world has gone to shit, or when she talks about their family. "I don't deserve you," he says against her finger. 

"Don't be stupid, Derek. You deserve so much more than this, so much more than just me." 

He doesn't get a chance to reply, because Chris comes back, a strip of condoms in his hand, and a bottle of lube. "I didn't think you'd need it, but we need a lot of shots in the business, and a lot of girls find it hard to stay wet."

She passes the condoms to Derek, but drops the lube next to the sofa. "Thanks."

Derek's cock isn't something she's ever really _looked_ at before, but now she is and she...huh. He's big, bigger than any tricks she's been turning lately, and for a second she feels a pang in her cunt, the ache that's been there for weeks and hasn't gone away. Except it's a phantom ache. She takes stock, she literally feels better than she has in months. There aren't any of the aches or pains, the half-healed bruises from people who have been too rough. She checks Derek quickly, and it's the same for him, the last of the marks around his neck are gone, which is fantastic because she'd been worried about those on camera. 

She runs a hand down the back of his thigh, and yeah, the scabs from the client that likes to cane him are gone too. Laura always knew that their healing was like a human’s, compromised when they were run down, but she'd never realized it could be like _this_. 

Derek runs two fingers over her still-puffy cunt, slicking them up in her juices before dropping down to her opening. He strokes carefully around it before slipping a finger in. He's stretching her out, like most people would before anal, but rarely give a second thought for vaginal. It doesn't surprise her at all, but she can take him. 

"I'm good," she tells him. "Just push in when you're ready." 

He licks his lips nervously and grasps the base of his dick. "You're sure?"

"Mmhmm, I'm wet and relaxed after the orgasm you just gave me." Her eyes flick to the camera and she grins lazily. Derek looks at it too, but she doesn't catch his expression. 

The crinkled latex of the condom nudges her folds as he drags his cock down to rest against her entrance. Wrapping her legs around him she pulls him toward her, forcing his cock inside. 

His eyelids flutter closed, dark lashes like a smudge on his pale cheeks. "How is it?" She asks, as he holds himself still. 

He takes one breath. Then another. "You're so...perfect." He sighs and begins the slow slide to being completely buried within her. 

Their foreheads are pressed together, hard, because otherwise the sweat would have them sliding off one another. Every exhale of Derek's Laura breathes in, and vice versa; it's calm, peaceful. 

And then he starts fucking her in earnest. She resists the urge to squeeze tight around his dick because they need this to last, but there's not much she could do to resist. Derek's so big, he fits so snugly that she barely needs to clench tight around him at all to feel him everywhere. 

They're squelching a little where Laura's too excited, there's something about the weight of Derek above her, pinning her to the sofa, that makes her feel safe, makes her feel...hot. Makes her want to urge him on with the tightening of her legs. 

"More..." she pleads and Derek gives it to her. They trade messy kisses as he grabs the sofa for leverage. 

Before she can process it Derek's lifting her up, still seated on his cock, and standing up. Her toes curl as her weight presses his cock against the front wall of her cunt, yes, good; she tries to grind against him, but there's not enough leverage. 

Her arms wrap around his neck to keep herself steady and oh, _wall sex_. He slams Laura back onto the nearest wall, murmuring apologies into her mouth. It takes barely anything before he starts thrusting into her, bouncing her up and down as enters her over and over again. 

There's nothing for her to hold on to except for Derek, nothing keeping her from falling but him; she's trusting him not to drop her, not to hurt her, and...yeah, it makes it better, knowing that she does. Every thrust drives home the point that it's them together, they support each other, they care for each other, and they can do this. They can make it. 

"Fuck Laura, you're so tight, and, fuck, is this what it's supposed to be like? You're so, fuck, this is..." Derek's lost and she only hopes the camera can't pick them up. 

She can taste blood and she doesn't know if it's hers or Derek's. She doesn't care. It's the same blood anyway. Clinging on she feels her second orgasm building, each brush of his pubic hair against her clit teases her, the same way each thrust rubs his cock inside of her, driving her forward, and forward. There aren't restrictions on her coming, not that she's aware of, so when she feels it coming she gives herself over to it, feels it down to her toes. 

Derek's saying something and it takes a minute to break through the fog. "I need to... I... Can I come? I need to come, I don't know if I can..." 

Laura pulls herself off Derek, as much as she doesn’t want to, and he stutterfucks into the groove of her ass. She strokes a hand through the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. "Shh, I got you, it's okay." 

His breaths are labored, but as they sit there, his cock twitching against her ass, she watches him slowly regain control. He lets her down gently, and her legs feel like jelly, but that's okay, because she's going to be on her knees. 

Chancing a quick glance at Chris, she gets a head nod. Okay, time to get the money shot. She pushes Derek back against the wall, and drops to her knees. She tries not to catch Derek's cock with her nails as she peels the condom off, but his hiss says she fails. 

"Tits or face?" She asks Derek, lifting her breasts up so they're nearer his cock. He swallows thickly, eyes darting to the camera. 

"I want... " He bites his lip and looks between Laura and Chris. "Would you swallow it?" 

Laura smiles. "I'll take anything you give, but I don't know if--"

"That's fine. As long as you show the camera the come in your mouth before you swallow." 

She nods. She's had people ask her to do that before; at least this time it's spunk she won't mind holding there, a taste she wants to get to know better instead of rinsing out of her mouth. 

Licking a strip from root to tip she tries not to scrunch up her nose at the taste of latex that fills her mouth. There's the musky taste of Derek's cock under it, but the smell's so bitter, and the taste no better. 

Laura waits for the hands to grab at her hair, her ears, but they never come. Derek must hate that as much as she does. She opens her eyes to see one arm throw over his face, letting him bury his face in the crook of his elbow, and the other is gripping tightly to his thigh. 

Bathing the head of his cock, she gets the bitter burst of precome from his slit, she laps at it and watches the way Derek's thighs tense under her hands. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," comes the whispered litany from Derek, muffled by his arm. 

It's barely anything before he's coming in her mouth. She pulls back until just the tip is in, and opens her mouth wide to catch everything he's got for her. 

The camera's in her face then, and she pushes all of his bitter come to the front, letting it peek from her lips and stain them with the essence of Derek. 

"Why don't you kiss him," Chris prompts. 

Laura looks up at Derek and he shrugs, too fucked out to care. She can't make it to her feet so she drags Derek down and he happily slides down the wall. The camera zooms in to watch them kiss, open-mouthed and filthy as Derek's tongue slides in his own come. 

"Push it in there," Chris tells them and Laura does. 

Derek takes it and swallows some of it down as he pushes it back over to her. Their kisses become more and more chaste as they slowly come down and back to themselves. 

She wraps her arms around Derek, and sighs happily when she feels Derek return the gesture, wrapping her up tight. Her breasts are pressed to his sweaty chest, and it should be awkward or gross, but it's not, it just feels safe and comfortable. 

Derek hooks his chin over her shoulder, stubble rasping there and it makes her giggle, a sound she didn't even know she could produce any more. She thought she'd lost the ability the first time she turned a trick, but apparently she was wrong, maybe it was just sleeping, weathering the storm of their lives and waiting for when she was able. 

Derek chuckles at her giggle and it makes her heart sing. As Chris calls 'cut', she thinks maybe, just maybe, things might be starting to look up. 

*

The shoot does amazingly well on the website, well enough that Chris is on the phone within the week offering them an exclusive contract. They get to shoot together exclusively after they show Chris some of the more extreme things the two of them can do together. He never comments on how quickly they heal, how long they can go, as long as it keeps people viewing his site. 

They wait a month but when they see no sign of any hunters they take a risk and use the advance as a deposit on an apartment for rent. 

With somewhere to keep clean and sleep safely, they find that day jobs are easier to find. Derek gets a job working construction, and gets Laura one too. With that, and the money from their shoots it's enough to get them back on their feet, let them start rebuilding a life. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> [saspiesas.tumblr.com](http://saspiesas.tumblr.com), come see me!


End file.
